warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Briarlight/Main article
}} |lastknown=Unknown |pastaffie= }} |age=60 moons (5 years) at death |death=Sickness |kit=Briarkit |apprentice=Briarpaw |warrior=Briarlight |starclan resident=Briarlight |mother=Millie |father=Graystripe |brother=Bumblestripe |sister=Blossomfall |half-brother=Stormfur |half-sister=Feathertail |mentor=Thornclaw |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope'' }} Briarlight is a sleek-furred dark brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Briarlight was a ThunderClan warrior under Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories, although she was unable to perform her warrior duties after a falling tree broke her spine, paralyzing her hindquarters. However, Briarlight remained determined, assisting in the medicine cats' den and performing exercises to keep her chest clear. She was born as Briarkit to Millie and Graystripe along with Blossomkit and Bumblekit, and was apprenticed as Briarpaw, under the mentorship of Thornclaw. Though she could not become a regular warrior due to her injuries, she earned her warrior name, Briarlight, along with her siblings, Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. When a belly sickness broke out in ThunderClan, Briarlight succumbed to it, much to the medicine cats' dismay. She passed away with her family and loved ones around her, and ascended to StarClan, where her body was healed, allowing her to run free like she always dreamed of. History ''Power of Three :Briarkit is born to Graystripe and Millie along with her brother, Bumblekit, and her sister, Blossomkit. Millie catches whitecough, and the illness spreads to Briarkit, soon worsening into greencough. They are moved to the abandoned Twoleg nest along with the other sick cats, and barely survive the illness. After returning to camp, Briarkit is attacked by a snake, but Honeyfern saves her, dying of the snake's bite. Omen of the Stars :Briarpaw has been apprenticed to Thornclaw. She and her littermates pass their warrior assessment, but before receiving a warrior name, Briarpaw is crippled by a falling tree in the ThunderClan camp after attempting to save Longtail. Despite being confined to the medicine den, she is granted the warrior name, Briarlight. Her condition worsens, and because her lower body is paralyzed, she cannot perform warrior duties. Briarlight is visited regularly by Millie, though the frantic mother fears that Briarlight’s treatment is only extending her suffering. After Briarlight admits to feeling guilty about being no use to the Clan, Jayfeather allows her to become his assistant. A Vision of Shadows :Briarlight continues to assist in the medicine cats’ den. She befriends the restless Twigkit, playing with the kit often to keep her out of the medicine cats’ way, and after Twigkit falls into the lake, Briarlight keeps the young kit warm. When Twigpaw goes missing, Briarlight is concerned for her safety, and is relieved when she returns. After Blossomfall has her kits, Briarlight is jittery with excitement for her sister. However, soon after a sickness sweeps through ThunderClan, and Briarlight is moved to the nursery for her safety. But Briarlight catches the sickness, and to all of ThunderClan’s dismay, she dies not long after. The Clan holds a vigil honoring her memory. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, she feels useless among her Clan during the mass flooding, as she cannot help. Bramblestar feels pity over her, knowing how determined she was. Briarlight eventually admits to Bramblestar that she wants to be treated normally, instead of every cat treating her special. :In ''Squirrelflight's Hope, Squirrelflight meets Briarlight, her spine now healed, in StarClan. Able to properly walk, Briarlight spends her time playing with Juniperkit and Dandelionkit, now at peace and free from suffering. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages